1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hardness test method and a program.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as a material tester, a test method called an instrumented indentation test (nano-indentation test) is known in which, during a process of forming an indentation by pressing an indenter loaded with a predetermined load against a surface of a test specimen, a test force (force loaded on the indenter) and an indentation depth (amount of displacement of the indenter) are continuously measured, and a mechanical property of the material is determined by analyzing an obtained indentation curve (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-47427).
For an instrumented indentation test like this, to what extent a test can be performed at a small indentation depth without being influenced by a disturbance is important in evaluating performance of a tester. For example, fused silica (silica glass) is often used to perform a performance evaluation test. However, silica glass is less susceptible to disturbance due to its high elastic deformability in a small indentation range, so that a result of a performance evaluation test using silica glass may not be applicable to an actual installation environment. Thus, in general, as a verification method of an installation environment of an instrumented indentation tester, measurement of floor vibration is used.
However, an instrumented indentation test may be influenced not only by floor vibration but also by noise in an installation room and wind due to air conditioning and the like. Further, with respect to the floor vibration, its impact varies widely depending on the frequency of the vibration, and thus cannot be judged based on only a numeric value indicated by a vibration meter. Therefore, as it stands now, an experiment is conducted after performing, for example, inspection of an indenter, measurement of floor vibration, and the like that can be done, and validity of an obtained test result is judged based on empirical values.